


no one knows for whom the bell tolls

by thebetterbina



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Kaiju (Pacific Rim), M/M, Multi, Other, The Drift (Pacific Rim), i might make this a series?????, idk honestly lets see how this does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebetterbina/pseuds/thebetterbina
Summary: It’s just a memory. Don’t chase the rabbit.They’re dragged back to the present.Do you believe in soulmates?He doesn’t respond.That Pacific Rim AU no one asked for but I'm giving anyways.





	no one knows for whom the bell tolls

Hank remembers the first breach, he’d taken Cole and his wife to San Francisco that day.

 

Hank remembers Cole’s excitement, the first vacation in awhile that he’d get to spend with both his parents. He remembers his wife’s laughter, cooing at their six year old wonder boy as the wind tousled her rich auburn locks.

 

Hank remembers the beast, as big as a skyscraper, towering, a colossal being. _Kaiju_.

 

Hank remembers loosing them both that day.

 

It took six days before the monster was taken down. Six days of tens of thousands of lives being lost and becoming a number in the tragedy that made up Oblivion Bay.

 

Then Hong Kong was attacked, the Exclusion Zone was made.

 

The next was Sydney.

 

The entire span of those months Hank had drunk himself to stupor, bars became his home and alcoholic inebriation became his best friend.

 

Anything to stop him from thinking.

 

Anything to stop him from _remembering_.

 

Then the Jaeger Project was born, and in a way, Hank had been too.

 

 

 

xxx

 

 

 

Jaeger facilities aren’t exactly what civilians or reporters romanticise them to be, made strictly function that it did comfort, but it’s not something any of the pilots really complain about when their life was always on the line. They made their space work, had their fun, always trying to forget the turmoil that existed beyond the protected walls of the Shatterdome.

 

They have a considerably _decent_ set of pairs, Markus and Simon, North and Josh … then there was Gavin and Hank. He’s the oldest among them, the only one to have witnessed firsthand the first Kaiju breach in San Francisco, as well as holding four solid Kaiju kills under his belt. So they offer him a tentative kind of respect, not getting in his way and only holding minimal conversation when absolutely necessary. He appreciates it.

 

Gavin Reed isn’t exactly his partner, the volatile male expressing more than once he didn’t enjoy any neural handshake they made, they’re more of a substitute for each until either of them could find a higher compatibility elsewhere.

 

Hank highly doubts that statement was for him, for his entire track record he’s only ever had, at best, _mediocre_ connections; but that was, what he guessed, the reason why he was kept for so long despite not having a finalised partner. With talented people like Gavin — who, without the right person wouldn’t even have a stable connection — made Hank useful to act as a temporary substitute.

 

He’s a little bitter at that fact, but he doesn’t complain, at the end he still has progress to show for and he’s not just some old fogey kept in the closet.

 

In the end, the Hong Kong Shatterdome has three functioning pairs ready for deployment as well as a number of trainees, which is already considered _decent_.

 

So imagine to his surprise when Amanda Stern, head of their Hong Kong Shatterdome and PPDC Marshal, walks in with two new pilots to their dining area.

 

“I want you to introduce you to two new pilots, Connor and Niles Stern.”

 

Someone breaks something in the room, probably Gavin, plenty set of eyes are left just staring at the two and the blaring detail of their last name.

 

_These are the boys Amanda adopted?_

 

They’re young, Hank can tell as much, probably the same age as Markus and his bunch. Almost identical features wouldn’t do anyone any help if it weren’t for the small differences that set them apart - Connor, the oldest as Amanda introduces, was shorter than the younger brother. Set of brown eyes reminding Hank of hot chocolate in winter, a small smile on features that looked otherwise decidedly gentle. The younger brother was another case entirely, taller, with an intense set of metallic grey eyes that seemed to pierce anything he laid his eyes on. There’s not a trace of a smile, or anything heartwarming other than having a face that probably gave children nightmares.

 

“Before I decide on their partners I want Anderson and Reed to suit up and head to Victory Alpha for a trial run.”

 

It’s Hank’s turn to want to drop _something_ , looking over and giving the most incredulous look at the woman who turns with unperturbed grace.

 

No sparring? No pre determination? The Kwoon Combat Room wasn't a thing now apparently.

 

(If Hank could have a beer, he’d have at least ten.)

 

 

 

xxx

 

 

 

Hank is at least a little unnerved, to be in the same space as the younger brother who looked like he ate Kaiju’s for breakfast. He’s quiet for the most part, making minor adjustments indicating the younger Stern brother was familiar with Jaeger interface. He wants to beat himself, of course Amanda’s adopted children would be familiar with a Jaeger interface. What was he expecting.

 

“So uh, how many have you Drifted with?”

 

“Including Connor, 15.”

 

Hank is baffled at the number.

 

“That’s … a lot.”

 

Niles offers a casual side glance, it would be condescending if it weren’t for the almost forlorn look in his eyes. “My brother and I … we’re special, you’ll see.”

 

Hank doesn’t bother commenting further, feeling the snap of the mechanics as they lock him into place and prepare for the Drift. Not to say Hank isn’t at least a little scared, he’s only ever agreed to Drift with at least 5 people - all five he knows and is at least comfortable with sharing his memories with.

 

But Niles is a stranger, a stranger he’s just met and Hank doesn’t know how to take the firm order Amanda had given for him to at least _try_.

 

He hears the countdown and follows the numbers.

 

“Commencing neural handshake in four … three … two … one.”

 

Then they explode into the Drift Space.

 

 

 

_“Connor … come on, you know what mom’s said about you and sugar …”_

 

 

_“Dad! Look at what I drew in class today!”_

 

 

_“Mom, we’ve decided we’re both going to be Rangers.”_

 

 

_“I’m sorry sir, your wife and child … didn’t make it.”_

 

 

 

Hong Kong Shatterdome. Victory Alpha. The present asserts itself again.

 

“Neural handshake strong and holding, 82% and steady!”

 

Hank almost falters at the number, he wants to ask again, just to confirm - yet the numbers are there for him to see, clear as day, 82%.

 

Pilots had their Drift compatibility reduced to percentages to give a better understanding on how well two people could work in a Jaeger. It was simple, the higher the number, the more compatible and less chance of the neural handshake to be broken mid battle. 70% was considered the accepted value to pilot a Jaeger together, and in all the handshakes he's done he's never gone above 75%. Never thought it possible to get any higher than that mediocre value.

 

He glances quickly over to Niles, who looks bleary out of the Drift, but otherwise unruffled by the entire experience. He supposes having to Drift with more than 15 people tended to desensitise a person.

 

“Left hemisphere, stable.”

 

“Right hemisphere, stable.”

 

They give an experimental grip, Hank almost marvelling at how much of a difference a couple of digits up could do.

 

“That’s good enough boys, disconnect - Hank, switch out with Reed.”

 

He feels a tinge of sadness at the words, a small frown marring features with the unwillingness of letting go.

 

“It’s alright, you’ll be paired with Connor next.”

 

Hank tries not to feel embarrassed, thoughts were unfiltered in the Drift - the stronger the compatibility, the less he was able to hide away from his partner.

 

He disengages easily enough, though having to shake off the feeling of having been so deeply thrust into the mind of someone else was still an unnerving thought; he shakes it off in favour of heading to the observation deck where Amanda and Connor stood. The older offers him a casual smile. He doesn’t feel the need to return it.

 

Over the comms he can hear Gavin’s usual screech, he’d have thought someone as badly behaved as Gavin would get some form of disciplinary action.

 

 

 

_“Listen up fucker, I have no interest in whatever goes on in that brain of yours. We do this, we get the reading, and then I’m out - capisce?”_

 

 

 _“... sure.”_ The deadpan tone is no doubt being greeted by a bristle. Hank knows Gavin a little too well, aside from their mild Drift compatibility he admits to being the only one who actually bothers to get to know the volatile male.

 

 

 

Hank hears a snicker from Connor, choosing not to comment on it.

 

“Commencing neural handshake in four … three … two … one.”

 

He hears the gasp over the comms, he glances over to the screen and he balks at the steadily rising number well over his 82%.

 

82 … 83 … 84 .... 85 … 86 … 87 … 88 … 89 … 90 … stabilizing.

 

“90% and stable! Gimme your status guys.”

 

 

 

_“Left hemisphere, stable.”_

 

 

_“Holy shit - right hemisphere, stable as fuck.”_

 

 

 

Hank really needs to find a way to reign in his surprise, sure - above 80 was considered the ideal zone for Drifting; but coming up to 90s, pairs were immediately labelled as soulmates.

 

He glances over to Connor, who almost has a wistful look in his eyes, Hank tries not to think too hard on it.

 

By the time they’re done, Connor replaces Niles and they get another rediculous reading: 85%. Hank doesn’t think he’s seen such high numbers with first time pairs in his whole life as a Pilot.

 

Gavin dismounts and only gives Hank a nudge, too much teeth in a smile, rambling on about two wonder boys that were dropped off at their front door.

 

While in the cockpit, he tries to make smalltalk.

 

“Your … brother told me he Drifted with a lot, you the same?”

 

“Oh, yeah, we’re kinda special in that way.”

 

He wants to frown, the same enigmatic response as the younger brother. He’s very aware of the fact their conversation was being broadcasted to the observation deck. He’s also very aware of Gavin screaming at them to get a move on, probably on the edge at wanting to immediately claim Niles for his own.

 

And so they repeat the routine, except it’s different this time.

 

 

 

_This time he sees a garden, children everywhere, a tree off to a side and a small group of kids huddled around it, all screaming in joy. Smiles._

 

 

 

_“Connor get down from there!”_

 

 

_“Come on! You heard the matron!”_

 

 

_“Shush Niles, you’re going to get us in trouble!”_

 

 

_He sees the first time Cole was born, the tears in his eyes, the soft bundle of joy in his arms as he cried for the first time in awhile. His wife, tired but beautiful as always, laughing._

 

_  
“You’re waking him up, dear.”_

 

 

_“He’s just so beautiful.”_

 

 

_Then he sees a sea of rubble, of broken concrete and flying wires. Two boys huddled close, grasping on to each other._

 

 

_“I’m scared, I’m so scared …”_

 

 

_“I know Niles. I’m sorry, I’m scared too. Someone will find us.”_

 

 

_Then he sees a the bridge, the first Kaiju, the blood on his hands trying to save the people he loved that no longer had a heartbeat. The alcoholism. The drunken depression._

 

 

_“I’m so sorry Cole … oh my god, Cole, I’m so sorry …”_

 

 

 

It’s just a memory. Don’t chase the rabbit.

 

“Neural handshake steading! 89 … 90 … 91 … 91% and stable!”

 

They’re dragged back to the present.

 

Hank feels a shiver down his spine, less of prickling discomfort and more of the quiet murmur over their bond. He shakes it off, can’t get distracted.

 

“Left hemisphere, stable.”

 

“Right hemisphere, stable.”

 

A thought pops up in his head, he knows this isn’t his. He glances over to Connor who only has a smile, now he knows why Pilots sought higher values with anyone they could find. He finally _understands_ the desire.

 

They move Victory Alpha together, in harmony, without the need to bark verbal orders. And the hulking mass of Jaeger moves together with them, in tandem.

 

 _It’s exhilarating_ , the low thrum of the connection between two people, effortless synchrony - he’s heard it described, but for the first time Hank finally knows what those pilots with a stable connection with their partner of over 90 talks about when they say souls are **combined** in the Drift Space.

 

 _It’s romantic_ , and that thought isn’t his, he glances over and Connor almost has a dreamy look to him. Soft bliss and all gentle smiles, a candied touch that Hank can almost feel himself burning under.

 

_Do you believe in soulmates?_

 

He doesn’t respond.

 

 

 

xxx

 

 

 

“It’s decided, Anderson will be paired with Connor and Reed with Niles.”

 

“What about the Jaegers?” Gavin quips from a side, they’re about one more short to having a four Jaeger team of pilots.

 

“Victory will be piloted by you and Niles. The Jaeger that Connor and Niles previously piloted will be flown in by today.”

 

“What’s its name?”

 

“Deviant Blue.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeet.
> 
> If anyone has any suggestion on Jaeger names pls giv them 2 me,,, ,,, ,,,
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS GIVE ME MOTIVATION EHEHHEHEHE E EHEHE


End file.
